


海潮

by jiiiiin



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, 一方性转, 拉郎, 震赫, 震赫太好吃了qaq
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiiiin/pseuds/jiiiiin
Summary: 偷渡客/釜山丫头
Relationships: 장진/장혁
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

那是个夏天，集装箱里闷得要死，排泄物的恶臭，呕吐物还有腐烂的尸体，各种味道混在一起，熏得人眼睛都疼，他缩在一个角落，得把脸紧紧贴在缝隙上，才能闻到一点点人间的味道。  
妈妈，如果我今天就要死掉…

他又想起他爹来，那个固执的老头，总是一句话就能左右他的人生。那时候到处都在挖矿，他看着硼粉一卡车一卡车地往外拉，废料就倒在河里把河底的石头染上了一层深红色。“震啊，别考了，”他爹说，“在厂子里给你找份了班儿上。”他沉默着点了点头，然后把同学录丢进火里，看着火苗吞噬着写满字的纸张，自认为连个反抗都不算，但还是被他爹用火钳子砸了后背，“你甩脸给谁看？”  
在厂子领了两个月工资他就不干了，肺受不了，咳得像是下一秒都要从嘴里吐出血来，他妈心疼他，野蜂蜜冲水给他喝，碗被他爹砸了，第一次在家里飙了脏字，“操他妈，我死了就好了。”木门被他摔得哐哐响。出了家门不知道往哪走，后来跑邻村他同学家睡觉了，同学是朝鲜族的，也会说汉语，躺在他旁边劝他别和爹妈置气，第二天醒了他气消了大半就灰溜溜地跑回家了。  
他爹也没说什么，默认他去地里干活了。那段时间他白天干完农活就躺在地里看武侠小说，困了就把书盖在脸上，等到太阳快落下去，就伴着夕阳骑着他爹那摇摇晃晃的像快散了架似的二八自行车往家走。吃过饭就回自己的小屋，坐在后窗台上抽着烟，头一歪就能看得到星星月亮，抽完的烟蒂直接往后窗丢，觉得自己这辈子好像就要这么稀里糊涂地过去了。  
有的人在土地里待得再久也和泥土格格不入，就像他自己。焚烧玉米秸秆的时候是在地上点了一把火，看着火焰像道不规则的线一样燃过去，蓝紫色的天空被火光映得通红，他隔着火焰看父亲，空气扭曲着，脸也是。他凑得太近了，皮肤又烫又痛，但又握着燃尽的火把没来由地笑起来，这很美，不是吗，完全不同于港片里爆炸的场景，它只是在燃烧。  
好想走进去。

他爹这辈子最舍得花钱的时候是拿钱给中介，扯着他给中介看，“您看我儿子怎么样？”他肩膀一晃就给他爹的手甩开了，“我不去!!”“你不去也有的是人去，”中介最擅长煽风点火了，“你们前村那个姓吴的小子知道吧，赚大钱了，这不刚回来就盖新房了吗。”被他白了一眼，“爱他妈谁去，我才不往高丽那跑!!”话音刚落，就被他爹扇了一耳光，火辣辣地疼。  
“你个没良心的。”  
他也知道自己没良心，十来岁时生病给他家掏了个窟窿，他爹妈抱着他往省会跑，他只记得路很长，火车很慢，人特别多，他被挤得喘不上来气，人少一点他才能在硬座上睡一小会儿，下车的时候抬头天上全是星星。他爹为了他的手术费愁得直叹气，他妈在哭，他蹲在医院的地上数瓷砖。  
针管里的麻醉药一推进去他就睡着了，醒了鼻子上插着氧气管，他想说话说不出来，以为自己哑了，急得直哭，这样就没人知道他想要天桥上卖的小狗了。  
他又开始想狗了，想中学时候养的那条小土狗，放学就跑过来咬他鞋带，后来不知道被谁偷了，可能拿去炖了吧。玩得好的同学和他说自己看见村里瓦匠提着狗往家走，当天晚上他就翻墙去瓦匠家，给他家两只老母鸡都掐死了。  
没人敢偷他家东西了，他也不再养狗了。

他也不知道自己在海上漂了几天，三天还是四天，地图上就那么长一点儿，有的人还没等到命就没了。“你不是会讲高丽话吗，再忍忍就到了，去那边就如鱼得水了，”同学没搭话，他手往鼻子下面一放，连气儿都没了，吓得他赶紧掐同学人中，深陷的指甲把同学的脸都切了个口子也没换回一点反应，他用拳头拼命地砸起集装箱，可是只有集装箱里二十几个人的哀嚎在回应他。  
“你妈不还在家等你赚钱养她吗，干嘛就走了呢。”  
要早知道是这样他爹还会让自己来吗，他不想了，也不说话了，找了个能透一点气的位置坐下了，手紧紧地护着他同学之前塞给他的半块玉米饼。

到釜山那天也是夜里，集装箱的门一打开他就跑了出来，跪在地上就开始吐，可连水都吐不出来，他没法回头，甚至不敢就着手电筒的光看同学的尸体。坐在货车上，他把帘子掀出了一点缝隙，隐隐约约地看见路灯、树木、居民楼还有离他愈来愈远的海。  
他也不知道自己是在走进釜山，还是在远离延吉。

进了工地震才发现自己什么也不懂，东尼和他说一开始都不会的，让震跟在他后面学。东尼是鸭绿江那面的朝鲜族，来过韩国两次。震就拿着钢丝刷跟着他清理堆在工地上的混凝土楼板，浮砂砾刷刷地从边缘往下掉。“把这些清理干净了才能上砂浆。”他还给震讲了很多注意事项，但废话也不少，他和震说他认识一个偷渡过来的朝鲜姑娘，为了她自己连家都不要了，“原来看对眼就是一瞬间的事情啊，是爱吗，好像我们就是相爱了。”震神色复杂地看了东尼一眼，在心里说，你不是，你只是个出轨的垃圾。  
釜山的夏天闷热又潮湿，二十几个男人挤在一起，连窗外透进来的风都是热的，震一走进去就觉得窒息，宿舍里的卫生也不好，不知道哪里生出些跳蚤，一咬就是一个包，痒的要死，腿都被震自己挠得流血了。他就把被子丢出去晒了，回来将杀虫剂洒了一屋子，后来索性借了个推子给头发全剃了，短短的头发还有些扎手，震一盆冷水从自己头浇下去，也不顾一身的水就栽倒在床上，由着水滴答在身下薄薄的木板上。  
有人走过来坐在他的床沿上，是东尼，他拍了拍震的肩膀，“有媳妇儿了没？”东尼看见震摇头了又说，“到年纪了也该有个相好了吧。”震呛了他一句，“债都没还完还想娶老婆呢。”男人干笑了一声转头和别人热火朝天地讨论起来了。活在异国他乡床板上的男人们嘴里谈论的还是钱和女人。  
震翻了个身，脸对着墙，不想听什么偷情的故事，后来东尼不知道怎么就说到高丽丫头长得水灵了，还夸张地说她们皮肤白得能透出光来。震不屑地想，哪里的女生不是一个样，能透光的那是块玉。

不过和东尼他们待久了，震也会了些韩语，能听个半懂，但是用韩语和别人交流还是勉勉强强的，于是他就更不愿意说话了。休息的时候震坐在一边，头也不抬，看着已经干透的水泥地面发呆，延吉的土地和釜山的水泥砂浆都令人生厌。  
进入他视线的是一双光滑的小腿，裤管挽着，震慢慢仰头就看见了那个姑娘。女孩低下头来，身子把太阳都挡住了，没那么刺眼了，震这才看清她的脸，五官很精致，又白白净净的，原来韩国沿海的小妞真的像东尼说得那么水灵，让震想起初中时候坐在他前面扎着辫子的女同学，去年好像嫁出去了吧。震不知道自己为什么会想这些，明明她和眼前的韩国丫头哪里都不像。  
震没注意听韩国女孩说了什么，是东尼过来提醒他吃饭才明白过来，原来是到了吃饭的时间了。那天吃饭时候的话题变成了那个新来的韩国丫头，在猜她几岁，又打赌她是不是雏儿，后来开始怂恿东尼去和她搭话。震往前面瞥了一眼，谈话的主角就站在不远处，安安静静的，完全不知道他们在用自己的语言谈论着她，真是奇妙又肮脏。  
“她叫赫儿，二十一了，”东尼得意地坐在床栏上，看着工友们期待的脸不紧不慢地说，“打工好几年了，来这里是别人介绍的。”没想到东尼真的去了，都三十好几了怎么还好意思调戏小姑娘呢，震想。

赫以为是自己先注意到震的，那个独自坐在角落里咬着馒头的中国男人，头发短得像是要入伍的军人，他坐得离他的工友们很远，看起来很另类，她也不知道自己当时为什么就坐过去了。问他叫什么名字，他也一声不吭的。赫觉得他超没礼貌的，又想也许这个男人是个哑巴吧。直到震抬头正眼看她，人的眼睛怎么能生来就像带着故事呢，似乎已经用眼睛回答过了一样。  
他的眼睛为什么是忧郁的呢。  
震看见赫小小的嘴巴还微微地张着，上嘴唇有点翘，露出两颗小小的牙齿，像只兔子。延吉的女人和自己的父母一样是靠田地活着的，而眼前的这个丫头像是用水养的。  
“是震。”  
他在心里说了。

那天晚上震躺在床上怎么翻身也睡不着，又想起了东尼那个没有结局的不伦故事，“东尼，你故事里的那个朝鲜女孩怎么样了？”当时东尼正坐在床上抽烟，“不知道被谁举报了，抓回去了，”他又骂了一句韩国的垃圾烟真没劲儿，“听说被枪毙了。不知道是不是真的……”  
“她就是一想挣钱的丫头嘛，干嘛浪费子弹呢，”房间里只有东尼还在说话，“之前我一直觉得鸭绿江很窄，没想到怎么也游不到对岸去。”  
东尼说完把剩下的半包烟丢给了下床的震，“不抽了，给你吧，我先睡了。”

赫其实还挺认生的，大概是因为震是哑巴，年纪看起来也不大，莫名生出不少好感。她还偷偷给震加餐，震没和她道过谢，赫也没觉得有什么，毕竟他是唯一愿意听赫说话的人了。赫话很多，语速又慢，震觉得她有点迟钝，连自己在敷衍都看不出来。  
她给震讲父亲的渔船，讲出海捕鱼的时候，八爪鱼粘在她水靴上不下来，赫还说震是用眼睛说话的哑巴男人，震笑了一下，也没开口拆穿。

浇筑混凝土的时候，震总想着人跳进去是不是连死去都是悄无声息的，就像是电影里，尸骨会永远留在墙体里。  
“喂——!”  
震循着声源往下看，是赫在冲自己招手，震就从架子上爬了下来，突然想起东尼给自己写的韩国名字，生怕自己又忘了，赶紧捡起断掉的半根细钢筋在水泥混凝土上写了一个震字。  
진.  
“是震啊。”韩国丫头笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，还能看见浅浅的酒窝，她接过他手里的钢筋在震字旁边写了“혁이”，又添了一颗心。  
两个名字，一颗心，刮板抹过去就被填平了。

除了寄钱的时候，震和家人基本没什么联系。但总有想家的时候，几个工友躺在床上看着握得皱巴巴的照片，震那时候就躲在外面抽烟，东尼给的韩国烟是没什么劲儿，震怀念起以前抽的两块钱一盒的力士，还有坐在田埂上和叔叔辈的男人抽的旱烟。用纸把烟叶卷起来，没有过滤嘴，吸得急了，那股劲儿一下就顶上来，整个人都发晕了。  
“她喜欢你。”  
不知道东尼怎么也出来了，震掏出火机给东尼点了烟，“干嘛提她？”东尼没有说话，那口烟他吸进去好长一会儿才吐出来，转身进屋前他和震说，“不知道为什么，韩朝半岛的丫头们总是有那么一点像。”不远处施工现场的照明灯还亮着，震倚着墙发呆，脑子里不知道怎么就冒出那个釜山姑娘的脸。  
喜欢有什么意义吗，他总要回国的，也许连媒他爹都已经替他说好了呢，还完债，娶妻生子，和他爹一样活在土地里，那才是他的未来，震想。

那天收工的时候天色已经暗了，震出了工地就看见了赫，还没等她说话，震就抓着她的手就往还未建成的建筑物里跑，鞋踩在水泥楼梯上带起一层灰，跑到最顶层，脚手架已经拆了，但四面的墙壁还没砌上，震走到边缘坐下了，小腿悬空着，他能看到海云台的沙滩，还有映在海面上的灯光，随着潮汐一灭一闪的。  
震没想到赫儿会走过来握住自己伸出的手，白色的裙子被风吹得扬起了些。他把衣服脱了垫在粗糙的水泥地面上，让赫坐下来，她小声地说了句谢谢。震侧过头看她，手抚上了她的脸，赫的眼睛在夜里亮晶晶的，闪着水光，温柔极了，借着一点微弱的光线，震吻了釜山丫头柔软的嘴唇。  
震歪过去大半个身子，连他自己都觉得摇摇欲坠的，只好把屁股往后挪了挪先起身了。釜山丫头转过身背对着天空，仰起头看他，震弯腰给赫抱了起来。建筑物是钢筋水泥搭建的，但肉体是柔软的，赫的腿缠在他腰上，主动吻了上来。  
她在说爱他。  
不要说爱我，那是令人惶恐的，震在心里说。

赫儿不解地看着刚刚把她推开的男人，可是她在“哑巴”身上能得到什么回答呢。震蹲下来替她整理了下裙子，然后抖了抖刚才铺在地上的衣服，又穿回自己身上了，拉着她的手下了楼，他握得很紧，捏得她的手指都开始疼起来了。  
“为什么？”  
明明你也爱我的，赫的眼泪快掉下来了，吸了下鼻子，又忍住了。

赫逃走的时候，震没去追她，只是看着自己那刚刚被她挣脱的右手，还有一点温度残留着。甚至回去的路上他还想着以后要怎么躲着她，但是接连两天赫都没出现，第三天他忍不住问了工地食堂的人，他们说她回家了。震忘了问他们赫还回来吗，也不好意思再问，就在心里骂了起来，“永远别回来了，臭丫头。”  
在礁石堆上坐着的时候赫儿也会想起那个中国男人，想起那张没有表情的脸，海风有点大，吹得她脸疼，就不敢再哭了，把脑袋缩进了衣服里，遮住了自己的脸。  
因为不想让自己的父母太担心了，赫呆了几天就回来了。她不知道震是怎么知道的，刚进后厨没一会儿震就闯进来了，震的双眼通红，她本能地往后躲。也许是眼神凶得像是能杀人一样，她被震扯出去的时候，没有一个人敢出来拦他，赫的肩膀被震拽得生疼。震没听懂她在说什么，也不在乎，扯着她的衣领咬了她的嘴，尝到一点咸咸的味道。  
松开赫的时候，震看到她的嘴唇被自己咬破了，又红又肿的，血不规则地沾在嘴角还有下巴上，被白皙的皮肤衬得更艳了。怎么哭了，很痛吗，他伸出手给她擦眼泪，想说对不起，但什么也没说出来，好像自己真成了个哑巴。  
他又想吻她了。  
这次是轻轻地，但不知道她为什么哭得更厉害了，肩膀也颤抖着，眼泪顺着脸颊流到他俩嘴里。真奇怪啊，怎么会觉得自己是真的在被爱着呢。

震白天在工地的墙缝里摘了朵小花，淡黄色的，一点点的土都能长得好好的，真贱啊，他鄙夷地想，但还是用清水洗净了，和赫在一起的时候顺手送给了她。赫儿很惊喜，都不知道要怎么对待这花儿了，就把它纤长的茎含在了嘴里，那朵小花就像开在她唇边。  
震都没发觉自己在笑，眼前的这个釜山丫头好像用一点点的爱浇灌就能生长得很好。  
把赫送到车站，震就回去了，还没他等走到宿舍，就听见东尼朝自己的方向跑了过来，大喊着跑啊，还能听见身后有警车的声音，震反应过来转身就跑了，他也不知道自己跑了多久，最后干脆躲在了胡同里，用废纸箱给自己藏起来了。  
雨水落到身上震才感觉到秋天来了，冰凉的水滴把他身上的热气儿都要带进沥青地面下了，他仰着头呼吸着雨中的空气，感觉一点延吉的味道都闻不到了。  
他不是被泥土掩埋了，是雨。

*设定时间在02年左右。  
*文中路线是因为剧情需要，一般来讲，目的地的区域选在全罗南道比较安全。


	2. Chapter 2

雨中的釜山是灰蓝的。  
细密的雨水一滴滴地砸在他的眼皮上，从半闭着的缝隙中渗进去，他条件反射地闭紧了眼睛，却又睁开了，看见空中是大朵大朵的乌云，总觉得自己再闭上眼睛就再也醒不过来了，挣扎着从地上爬起来，又跌下去，他想活着，也想死去，他知道自己在笑，可是为什么呢。  
好像就这么悄无声息地死在釜山对于他来说已经是个足够美好的结局了。  
但还是好冷。  
震的胃开始绞痛起来，怎么会想起延吉，甚至父亲的那张脸，和他脚下的土地，那些他痛恨的一切。好像有谁在抱着他哭，可是眼睛怎么睁也看不清楚，他只能用沾满泥土的手攥紧了眼前的白裙。  
妈妈。

哪怕隔着湿透的衣服，赫儿还是能感觉到震身上烫得要命，离公寓不怎么近，而且她找了震一夜，身体也疲惫得不行，赫儿背他上楼梯的时候累得腿都在打晃，震身子一偏就从她背上滑下去了，还好头没磕在台阶上。赫儿坐在地上抱着震，又抬头看了看一层层的楼梯，突然哭得很厉害。  
“帮帮我”  
求求你。后来是同楼的住户听到声音开了门，男人帮她背起震的时候，赫儿哭着说了很多声谢谢。

药根本喂不进去，她只能捣碎了用温水化开，嘴对着嘴喂给震，药很苦，眼泪还是流个不停，她用手指抚摸震还在发烫的眉骨，在心里骂自己是个自私鬼，为什么当时不把震送去医院，没身份被遣返总比丢了命好。赫儿着急得后背都湿透了，一直在给震的额头和身上换湿毛巾，男人体温正常下来的时候已经是后半夜的事了，她才敢趴在床边眯一会儿。  
震觉得自己一直在做梦，毫无关联又接连不断的，人在死去的时候都是这样的吗，像在做一个永远都无法醒来的梦。腿突然抽筋似地疼起来，一下就惊醒了，心脏一抽一抽地疼，他盯着天花板看，但又怎么都清醒不过来，甚至分辨不出这是延吉还是釜山。他转头就看见蜷缩在床沿的赫儿，面色苍白，眼底都是青的，看起来人更小了。  
是谁啊。  
他无意地碰到了她裸露在外的手臂，凉凉的，握上去手心的燥热就缓解了不少，索性整个人靠过去抱紧了，女孩儿的嘴巴翘翘的，震头一歪就凑上去亲了一口，有药的味道，有点苦，他皱了下眉，就迷迷糊糊地又睡着了。

赫儿醒的时候半边身子都被压麻了，挣扎着想起来，震还没睡醒就下意识地给了她一巴掌，没轻没重的，打在腰上，震得她肋骨都颤了一下，又说了句“别动”，连眼睛都没睁开。  
赫儿这时候才知道他不是哑巴。  
虽然没听懂他在说什么，但赫儿又重新躺回他怀里，动都不敢动，只是盯着震的脸看，那是特别不韩国的一张脸，光是看着就要陷进去了，她的心又开始狂跳起来，幸福地像要死掉。

赫儿的出租屋靠近港口，潮湿的，空气里都是海风的味道，连做爱也是水到渠成的，接了吻，震就势把赫儿压在身底下，手沿着大腿一路抚上去，刚好包得住女孩子那饱满又柔软的乳房，稍微揉搓几下，指缝一下又一下地擦过乳头，震学着色情片里那样吸吮着赫儿的乳房，手指伸进她身体里轻轻地搅动着，就听见女孩的喘息声在釜山宁静的夜色中响起。  
喘息、呻吟还有低声的啜泣，连声音都像是有颜色，交织着，先是一个色块，后来是各种色彩大片大片地从眼前铺开，先是赫儿，后是出租屋，再后来是整个釜山，世界就在这一刻活了过来，而赫儿是震眼前唯一的红。  
埋在赫儿胸前的男人突然抬起头看她，眼睛是那么的亮，像把刀子，直直插入她的身体，仿佛要把她的五脏六腑搅散了似的。白嫩的皮肤隐约地透出一层红色来，汗水和眼泪都滴在床单上，表情纯洁又迷糊，可眉头轻轻皱一下都像是在诱惑，震忍不住伸手把她额前散落下来的湿发捋了上去，他每动一下，赫儿就喘得更厉害，却疯了一样地把男人抱得更紧。  
震觉得性爱中的赫儿像一条快要溺死的鱼，会在高潮中窒息。  
那很美，不是吗。

那段时间震没有去工作，就躺在出租房里，偶尔会下楼等赫儿回家，也不说话，慢慢地附近的人也当他是个哑巴了。有天赫儿狠狠心买了半个西瓜回去了，震就和她坐在窗台用勺子挖着吃，没挑好，不是很甜，震吃了几口就吃不下去了，赫儿歪着头看他，“不喜欢吗？”  
为什么不喜欢呢，很贵的。  
震摇摇头说自己吃饱了，赫儿信了，低下头继续吃西瓜，震看她吃得很开心也笑了，真想带她去延吉，夏天有那么多的西瓜，又大又甜，肯定会很喜欢吧。  
“要吃冰棍儿吗！”震突然用中文问她。  
赫儿疑惑地看着他，震见她没理解自己的意思，转身就下楼买了两根棒冰，递了一支给她，她的嘴巴被冻得红红的，亲起来也是冰的，被震咬了都感觉不到疼。

震突然想起这个月还没往家里寄钱，就想着去原来工作的地方看他们还收不收人，在门口晃了半天没敢进去，刚要走就遇上了之前的工头，是个华侨，说让他过段时间再来，现在查得严，没法收人。震道了谢想走，又被叫住了。男人请他去路边的小吃摊喝酒，几杯酒下肚就拍着震的肩膀，说他运气好，当时大部分人都被遣返了。  
“他们以后再不能来了吗”  
“怎么不能，继续偷渡来呗，来不了韩国，还能去日本，还有不少跑去欧洲的，也不知道图什么，为了钱命都不要了，是人命太贱了吗。”  
…  
他把震面前的酒杯斟满了。  
“你知道吗…东尼死了。”  
在河口坐船时候突然就跳了鸭绿江，也不知道身上揣了什么沉得很，愣是没浮上来。肯定是沉到北朝鲜境内了，你说是吧。  
震张嘴什么声音都没法出来，他觉得自己好像真成了个哑巴，韩国的酒怎么度数这么低啊，怎么喝也不醉，真希望从食道里流下去是六十多度的散白，醒了就什么都忘了。

震在路上抽了支烟，是送工头回工地的时候从他兜里顺走的，好久没抽了，第一口呛得他咳了两声，忍不住骂了一声“操”。  
操他妈的。  
回去的时候赫儿还在等他，她看着一身酒气眼圈发红的男人朝自己走过来，还没等开口就被抱住了，女孩的臂弯温暖得像他的母亲，赫儿抚摸着他瘦削的脸，寸头扎得她胸口很痒，男人的眼泪渗进薄薄的布料，那是她第一次看见震哭，明明大她好几岁，抱着他却像是在抱一个男孩。  
情绪被扯碎了又揉在一起。

震也想不通自己为什么会想到延吉，他情愿让父亲相信他杳无音讯的儿子死在了釜山，又觉得那对父母都残忍了点，他搜刮着自己脑子里那一点韩语，把身上剩下所有的钱都递给赫儿，“赫儿，能帮我往家里寄钱吗？”  
是寄钱也是报平安，可是之后呢，这个月的钱寄了，那下个月呢，和赫儿借了一次，用中文打了一遍欠条，觉得不够，硬是用几乎已经快忘了的英文又写了一张，上学时候还最讨厌英语呢，觉得学了那个就不爱国了。倒是赫儿觉得纸上的中文像是情书，仔仔细细叠好了放进了抽屉。  
“我很快就会找到工作。”  
没关系的，赫儿说。

为什么总想为他付出全部呢，和震一起，好像一切都是新奇的，下夜班的时候震会在楼前抽着烟等她，用手比划了一个过来的姿势，他还是不说话，可是赫儿能看到路灯下震嘴角勾起的弧度，她就一步一步地跟在他后面，看着他的背影傻笑。  
她也不是没谈过恋爱，可震就是不一样，是因为那时候她太小了吗，还没感受到爱就分开了，十六七岁迷迷糊糊地谈起恋爱，分开的时候倒是难过了好一阵。再也没有那个下雨天会在给她撑伞的时候凑过来偷亲她的男同学了，说要给她糖赔罪，但剥了糖纸就含在自己嘴里了，送到她家门口时候又亲了她的嘴巴 ，坏笑着把含在嘴里水果糖渡给她，赫儿嘴上说着好脏哦，但也没吐出来。  
那时候总是在想那个去汉城生活的男孩是不是再也没想起过她呢。  
想到这，她忍不住快走了几步，牵住了震的手，震愣了一下，反应过来就转身抱住了她，索性把她整个人都抱起来了。那次震出人意料地温柔，都没怎么让她痛，高潮的时候她抖得厉害，震得紧紧地搂着她的腰才能保证她不掉下去，赫儿连看着白炽灯的眼睛都失了焦，原来还能更快乐啊。  
因为太累了赫儿睡得很熟，震却怎么也睡不着，只能盯着天花板看，“日子过得真他妈快”。

风头还紧着，工作根本没法找，越到月底越折磨，也抹不开面子和赫儿借，多拖了半个多月，却接到父亲催钱的信，震当时手都一抖，胸口闷疼，倒希望自己是真的死了。成宿得睡不着，什么陈年旧事都想起来了，又全是错乱的片段，他甚至回忆起自己四岁的时候因为交不起超生的罚款被打胎药毒死在他妈肚子里的弟弟，成了血块，被包进衣服埋在后山，连他家祖坟也进不去。还以为忘了呢，要是弟弟活着就好了，自己也未必会来釜山了。  
连震自己都不知道他是拿弟弟当个人还是只当他是生产力。

赫儿不在的时候，釜山好像成了另一个世界，过往的记忆在脑海里一个又一个地冒出头来，张牙舞爪地想要吃掉他。只有真实的疼痛才能麻痹他自己，当刀子划过皮肤，取而代之的是奇异的快感，慢了会疼，割得越快就有更多的血从他胸口外翻的皮肉中流出来，顺着腹肌的轮廓一路淌下去，多划几刀，就像胸口开出了一朵花。  
伤口结痂以后就没有刚割开那么艳丽了，震把刀伤藏在衣服里，连做爱和睡觉也不肯脱，他自己也觉得奇怪，明明不想赫儿发现，但又希望她能注意到。

睡不着就想着自残，连躺在赫儿身边的时候也控制不住，震看着熟睡的赫儿，用刀子一点点地划开自己的手腕，越割越疼，疼过劲了就没感觉了，抬起来看，没有很深，也不会死，但还是陌生得不像是自己的手。还沾了点血偷偷抹在赫儿脸上，震叹了口气，果然很漂亮。  
后来也不知道是睡着了还是晕了过去，震再睁开眼，手腕已经缠上了厚厚的绷带，赫儿没有说话，也没有哭，只是抓着他的手臂不放，“别这样，求你了。”  
她真的很害怕，如果那时震的手没有无意识地搭在她身上，她还会惊醒吗，温热的液体流过她的肚皮，开了灯就看见震手腕上的刀口，她的心脏仿佛也被震用刀子剜开了。这下她也不在乎震会不会被遣返了，她想让震能好好活着，“我们去医院吧。”  
震摇了摇头说不去，翻了个身又睡着了，伤口还疼着，他反而睡得更熟了，也没听到赫儿在哭。

醒了发现赫儿还在，赫儿察觉到他询问的眼神，张嘴想要解释，“我…”刚说了一个字就被震用完好的手捏住了脸蛋，女孩的眼睛像小鹿一样，纯洁又无辜，真是个傻子，怎么会爱上我呢，连我爹妈都没这么爱过我呢，震突然很想伤害她。  
震进来的时候赫儿疼得眼泪都掉下来了，眼泪汪汪地看着震，但也没拒绝震的动作，“真是个欠艹的婊子，贱到骨子里去了。”冒出的一大段中文赫儿一句都听不懂，她懵懵懂懂地看着震，讨好地亲了亲他的颈窝，又摸着他胸口上的疤痕，问他还痛吗。震非但没有怜惜她，反而动得更狠了，受伤的左手扯着赫儿的头发，她被干得一直在掉眼泪。  
那次震好像没听到她哭着说不要，不管不顾地射进来了，感觉赫儿的肚子都鼓起来了一点，她吓哭了，她不想刚二十岁就怀孕，震没理她，起身就去洗澡了，还是赫儿自己下楼买的药。  
震洗澡出来的时候赫儿刚吃完药，穿着浅色的睡裙，震走过去抱着她说对不起，他很温柔地亲吻着她，就好像之前伤害她的是另外一个人。不知道为什么赫儿很像教堂里的圣母像，是天主教堂吗，他也忘了，随便吧，就路过瞥了一眼，光恰好打在那里，圣像浑身都泛着光，只不过当时脑子里想的都是谁他妈要上天堂。

他俩坐在窗户上看着夜晚的海云台，在灯光下被衬成幽蓝色的海，人类是一个个渺小的点。  
赫儿，你说，海上会起火吗。  
海上有焰火呀。  
我说的是真的火，就从这里，一路燃到海的尽头。


End file.
